Por favor, senpai
by Shiga San
Summary: Reto de Itara: "La rebelión de los Ukes" Knb. Fingió salir con él para quitarse de encima a las fans del rubio durante el entrenamiento. Pero después de hacerlo una primera vez, ahora quería darle la vuelta a la situación... y Kasamatsu no estaba dispuesto a morder la almohada... Ni siquiera por Kise. Aunque esa certeza estaba a punto de cambiar.


Reto de Itara: "La rebelión de los Ukes" Knb

Kise, Kasamatsu.

Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados no me pertenecen, son enteramente de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y sus ayudantes, patrocinadores, etc, etc... yo solo los tomo prestados un ratito cortito para escribir tonterías.

Los personajes no han sufrido daño, trauma o lesión durante la realización de este relato y han sido devueltos a su respectivo propietario una vez finalizado el relato.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Por favor, senpai...**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

– Por favoooooorrr... senpaiiiii. – Lamentos infantiles salen de su boca, no para, así todo el maldito día.

Yukio siente que lleva una eternidad escuchándole con la misma canción, sinceramente ya está un poquito harto.

Para empezar, el no era gay. Bastante le costaba fingir que salían juntos para quitarse a las mocosas histéricas que perseguían al rubio y poder entrenar agusto, como para que ahora, ese estúpido guaperas pretendiera llevar el teatro un paso mas allá.

No, de eso nada.

Por muy guapo que fuera no se dejaría hacer, ni por Kise ni por ningún otro tío.

Su trasero era coto vetado, solo de salida, y no había mas que hablar.

Recogió sus cosas del gimnasio, sin mirar la taquilla.

Ni se molestó en contestar a Kise, ¿Para qué?, decirle cualquier cosa solo implicaría seguirle el juego y entonces si que no habría quien le dijera nada.

Por que él no era gay, eso lo tenía claro... que el otro día hicieran "eso" no implicaba que él quisiera hacer algo mas...

No, por supuesto que no.

…...

– Pues tampoco creo que sea para tanto, la verdad. – Moriyama sorbió sonoramente el batido, con la barbilla en la palma y el codo en la mesa. – Este sitio es una mierda, ni una sola chica guapa.

– No estamos hablando de tu culo, si no del mío... y para mí es mucho mas que importante. – El capitán bufó, mosqueado.

– Es que no entiendo a que tanta negación. Cuando tu se la metes a él no parece molestarle... tampoco es que te esté pidiendo que os caséis o algo así... solo quiere echar un polvo ... déjale y pasa a otra cosa. – En sus labios sonaba tan sencillo que casi era un insulto.

– No lo digas como si hubiéramos follado un montón de veces, solo pasó una vez, y ya está... no creo que eso sea para darle la vuelta...

– Pues dile que no, pero deja de esquivarle tan descaradamente; es patético. – Quitó la tapa redonda y lamió la pajita antes de remover la espuma con ella.

– Tu lo ves muy fácil... – Murmuró, bajito.

– Es que lo es. O dejas que te encule, y lo disfrutas, o le dices que no y terminas con toda esta mierda...¡Oh!, señoritas hermosas... – Se peinó el flequillo con los dedos, una sonrisa de lo mas comercial. – Sea como sea, capitán, solo tienes dos caminos... Hasta luego.

…...

Solo en casa soltó la mochila. La ropa del día a la lavadora, o su madre le montaría una buena.

Tenía deberes, por supuesto, pero.. ¿A quien coño le importaban los trabajos de clase?.

Encendió el ordenador. Internet todo lo sabe, todo lo tiene.

Dudas y mas dudas. Miedo, por supuesto, aunque no sabía si al dolor, a que al día siguiente se le notara en la cara, al que dirán... o a que le gustara, sí, eso era lo peor.

Ese estúpido rubiales era de lo mas sexy, para que negarlo.

Pasó de los blogs de respuestas a buscar imágenes de Kise casi sin darse cuenta.

Le había visto miles de veces en los vestuarios, en las duchas, pero nada que se pareciera a lo que sus ojos contemplaban.

Su faceta profesional siempre le había resultado de lo mas tonto. Posturitas, miraditas, y un montón de pasta.

Pero tenía que reconocer, que era guapo... eso si que lo admitía en voz alta ante cualquiera.

Aunque solo a Moriyama le había contado su "encuentro" de unos días atrás.

La verdad, para ser la primera vez que se tiraba a un tío, no había estado del todo mal. Había sido raro, usar todas esas cosas que con las chicas no había necesitado, pero joder, repetiría sin pensárselo... aunque ahora Kise quisiera darle la vuelta.

Volvió a los blogs. Leyó un par de artículos, sobre como prepararse mentalmente, físicamente, dudas frecuentes, ayudas...

Podía probar. Estaba solo en casa, y el baño tenía pestillo.

…...

Después de un rato a solas se sintió de lo mas tonto.

Estaba desnudo, sentado en la banqueta, con la polla en la mano.

Dejó salir el aire, mirando hacia abajo, molesto.

Hacerse pajas era de lo mas corriente para él, casi cada día, era un puto salido, no lo negaba.

Desde la primera vez que descubrió lo bueno de hacerlo, ya ni buscaba excusa para ello.

Aunque también había tenido su temporada de chicas. Adoraba las tetas como el que mas.

Las chicas eran suaves, olían bien... demasiado escandalosas, siempre o casi siempre buscando mas de lo que podía darles.

Todo ese rollo de tener que estar pendiente de lo que les gustaba o querían le tenía hasta la polla.

Ir de compras con ellas, las amiguitas que atacaban en grupo, queriendo saber … sobre todo de Kise.

Ir a su misma clase le había puesto en el centro del huracán, y ciertamente, se había aprovechado de ello cuando le había venido en gana.

¡Que cojones! ¿Tías dispuestas a todo por unas migajas del rubiales? Por él que no quedara.

La verdad es que, con toda la tontería, se había convertido en un estupendo comedor de coños. Eso le gustaba, si, tenía su gracia verlas retorcerse como lombrices...

Y en algún momento en toda esa locura de tías fáciles, Kise apareció. O mas bien le tomó en cuenta.

Se pasaba el día pegándole, no sabía por qué, pero era verle y tener unas ganas locas de darle una patada en los bajos.

Estúpido Kise.

Molesto comprobó que su mano iba a su puta bola, y había empezado a cascársela en algún momento mientras pensaba en él.

¿Cómo podía ponerse cachondo pensando en él, en otro tío?

A la mierda tanto filosofar.

Recordó que había leído algo sobre estimular la próstata... y que esa cosa estaba dentro del trasero, simplemente genial.

Miró alrededor, jabón líquido, tenía que servir, por que no pensaba salir del baño a buscar otra cosa con semejante empalme.

Un buen chorro y un primer intento. Estaba cerrado, de lo mas cerrado.

Vamos Yukio, no puedes ponerte así por una tontería. Mejor de una sola vez. Pero mas jabón, por si acaso.

Soltó un pequeño grito molesto, y se cubrió la boca con la otra mano. Solo faltaba que sus padres hubieran vuelto y le escucharan, sería simplemente genial.

La sensación era rara, nada erótica ni placentera.

Lo único que notaba es que tenía un dedo metido en el culo, nada mas. Ni mas excitación, ni ganas de dejar que el rubio se la metiera.

Lo sacó, para volver a meterlo. Nada.

Quizá si lo movía por dentro... Era suave, y caliente.

Probó con un dedo mas, un poco mas lentamente, despacio. Solo faltaba que con la tontería se hiciera daño.

Giró, hurgó y tironeó desde dentro. Abrió los dedos, los metió mas profundamente, hasta los nudillos. Un pequeño, pequeñísimo jadeo escapó sin previo aviso.

– Qu- que demonios... – Algo había cambiado en el gesto.

Al mover la punta del dedo corazón, arriba, en el centro, lo había encontrado sin pretenderlo.

Un punto justo, ardiente y nuevo, le llenó tanto y tan fuerte que se fué hacia delante hasta casi perder el equilibrio.

La sensación le envolvió, por todas partes, hasta la punta de los dedos de los pies.

– Joder...

Se había corrido, como nunca... con los dedos dentro, tan dentro como la física de su cuerpo le permitía.

Al retirarlos sintió el abandono como algo doloroso... y lo peor, es que había encontrado su respuesta.

….

Aún con el pelo mojado, en pijama y extrañamente tranquilo, tomó el móvil entre sus dedos, escribió:

" _Está bien, mañana. Vamos a un hotel, paso de ir a tu casa, y en la mía ni lo sueñes. Tu pagas que estoy pelado."_

Ya esta hecho, ahora solo le quedaba esperar la respuesta.

"_Ok"_

Llegó en medio minuto, dos letras, que para Yukio eran un libro de lo mas completo.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bueno, fin del primer cap, cortito, conciso y lleno pornosidades mua hahahaha

Espero que os guste, y de nuevo, muchas gracias por la invitación.

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san.

Nos leemos en el siguiente.


End file.
